Comparators are used in a variety of applications. For example, a successive approximation register digital-to-analog converter (SAR ADC) uses a comparator to compare an input voltage to be converted to digital form to a programmable reference voltage. Zero static power SAR ADCs can be used for a wide range of conversion throughput rates. Power consumption of the ADC scales linearly with throughput. Some comparators in SAR ADCs may include a pre-amplifier to boost the input signal level before providing the input signal to a latch, but pre-amplifiers consume power regardless of the throughput of the ADC. Dynamic comparators may introduce a significantly high level of kickback noise. Thermal noise may be present in an ADC which may necessitate a design trade-off between conversion speed and noise. That is, one ADC may be faster than another, but the faster ADC may be characterized by higher levels of thermal noise. Thermal noise of the dynamic comparator causes degradation in the signal-to-noise ratio (SNR), and kickback noise introduces a second or third order non-linearity in the input-to-output conversion relationship.